


Морозко / Frost

by impala65



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, J2 AU-FEST 2020, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: «Дженсен приходил сюда почти ежевечерне, усаживался, где хотел, перепробовал все напитки. Он свыкся со здешними завсегдатаями и уже выяснил, какого рода особые случаи привели их в бар. Джаред, кстати, определённо был особым случаем. Что-то в Джареде притягивало, заставляло Дженсена постоянно за ним следить — и наводило на мысль, что, стоит Дженсену отвернуться, как Джаред растает, словно снег летом».
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Морозко / Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100793) by [dragonspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell). 



> Артер: Steasi  
> Бета: berezneva  
> Текст переведен на J2 AU-FEST 2020

[ ](https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2020/10/29/fb6fdaa7b5a687cb9f30dfa58752bf7a.jpg)

Бар был немного обветшалым, выглядевшим так, словно ремонт тут в последний раз делали в семидесятых. Обивка сидений слегка потрескалась, на барных стульях уже были постоянные вмятины — тысячи людей сидели на одном и том же месте. Но тут было довольно чисто, и место это любили, сразу видно. Деревянная стойка блестела в неярком освещении, бокалы на стене сверкали. Старое зеркало отражало приглушённый верхний свет, придавая всему оттенок сюрреалистичности. В глубине бара старый музыкальный автомат безостановочно играл кантри, — любимая музыка здешних обитателей, очевидно, — но, когда Джаред присел рядом с ним, Дженсен перестал всё это замечать.

Стоял бар в глухомани, на перекрёстке в местечке, которое здешние именовали городом, а Дженсен считал просто кучкой строений. Бар, пожарная часть, универсальный магазин с пристроенной рядом автозаправкой и почтовым отделением, и труднообъяснимая здесь картинная галерея. Чуть в стороне было ещё несколько домов. Но Дженсену так и не удалось заставить себя называть это место городом. Впрочем, Дженсена сюда привели именно его небольшие размеры и малонаселённость. Он сейчас немного устал от людей.

Дженсен купил дом в паре миль отсюда, глубоко в лесу, — своего рода убежище, место для уединения в те времена, когда городская хренотень становилась слишком уж глубокой. Здесь же единственно глубокое, что Дженсену светило — местный глубокий снег, а его Дженсен охотно потерпит. Немногочисленные жители этого городка были приветливы, их не заботило то, что он чужак и держится особняком.

Дженсену требовалось побыть на какое-то время в стороне от общества, перезагрузиться. Он ощущал себя выгоревшим, попользованным, изношенным и вышвырнутым вон. Поэтому встречи с людьми, которые в обмен на свои улыбки искренне ничего от него не ждали, были приятны. Та частица его души, которая, как он полагал, была досуха выпита холодной циничной реальностью его жизни, здесь возрождалась. И это действительно заставляло его питать приязнь к почти незнакомым ему людям, которых он никогда бы и не увидел, если бы не приехал в этот городок. А ещё здесь был Джаред.

Прячась от своей жизни в целом и от своего издателя в частности, Дженсен пробыл в городке всего с неделю, когда обнаружил тут бар, притягивавший людей со всей многомильной округи. Один здешний старик ему сообщил, что бар этот, несмотря на свой вид, — единственное по-настоящему приличное заведение на все три графства. Это место было просто сбывшейся мечтой человека, желавшего некоторое время просто понаблюдать за течением жизни, принимая его таким, как есть, и не беспокоясь о том, чего оно будет стоить. Людей здесь всегда было достаточно, чтобы не ощущать себя одиноким. Но не так много, чтобы их присутствие давило. Он ничем не был обязан этим людям, и они ничего ему не были должны. Скорей всего, он их никогда в жизни больше не встретит, — и это давало свободу. Дженсен приходил сюда почти ежевечерне, усаживался, где хотел, перепробовал все напитки. Он свыкся со здешними завсегдатаями и уже выяснил, какого рода особые случаи привели их в бар. Джаред, кстати, определённо был особым случаем.

Для начала, Дженсен глаз от него отвести не мог. Что-то в Джареде притягивало, заставляло Дженсена постоянно за ним следить — и наводило на мысль, что, стоит Дженсену отвернуться, как Джаред растает, словно снег летом. Глаза у Джареда были ясными и теплыми, от улыбки в их уголках появлялись морщинки, и Дженсену это нравилось. А улыбался Джаред часто, почти беспрерывно — либо улыбался, либо смеялся. Дженсену хотелось принимать это как знак того, что Джареду его компания так же по сердцу, как и Дженсену — общество Джареда. Придя сюда сегодня вечером, Дженсен всего-то думал посидеть на отшибе и провести время, не ища компании. Хотя отказываться от неё он тоже не собирался — особенно от общества того, в чьих глазах он видел лёгкость и непринужденность, и кто точно не будет ему ничего навязывать. В большом городе сейчас у Дженсена уже было бы не менее шести подкатов на знакомство и парочка приглашений в переулок на задах. А здесь, хотя Джаред сам выбрал Дженсена и подсел к нему, но его, похоже, устраивала просто болтовня. Дженсен такое ценил.

Интересно, кем был Джаред — фермером? Просто парнем из глубинки? У него было мощное сложение, загар, плечи его были широки, а руки наводили Дженсена на мысли такого рода, что на публике не стоило в них углубляться. Джаред носил свободные, но не сползающие с бёдер джинсы, а вот рубашка его так тесно обтягивала грудь, что даже расходилась на пуговицах, и рукава, когда Джаред сгибался и наклонялся, чуть ли не лопались. Джаред болтал о здешних местах, о людях, о снеге, излагал Дженсену истории, которые тот откладывал в копилочку своего мозга, зная, что потом, когда он соберётся с силами и вернётся к обычной жизни, то напишет обо всём этом.

Опять засмеявшись, Джаред взял длинными своими пальцами стакан с виски и поднёс ко рту. Дженсен, следя за его движениями, тоже потянулся к своему стакану. Хорошо, что сегодня вечером он пришёл сюда. Вот уже примерно с час Дженсен подумывал о том, не нарушить ли правила, установленные им для себя. Когда он прибыл в свой домик в глуши, то решил, что никаких связей заводить тут не будет. Никаких связей — потому что связи ведут к разбитому сердцу. И всё же — в углу бара висела плотная и тяжёлая куртка Джареда, и Дженсен питал надежду на то, что вскорости ему удастся убедить Джареда её надеть. Они здесь просидели всего несколько часов, но Джаред явно заинтересовался. Дженсен замечал это по его глазам, порой лениво оглядывавшим тело Дженсена, — а потом Джаред улыбался широкой улыбкой. По тому, как иногда Джаред тянулся, задевая запястье Дженсена, — ничего демонстративного, но Дженсен же не слепой, чтобы такого не замечать. А насчёт самого Дженсена — что ж, у него после расставания с Шоном уже несколько месяцев никого не было. Полная готовность.

— Эй, — позвал Дженсен через какое-то время, допив для храбрости остатки пива и надев на лицо широкую улыбку. — Ты не хочешь отсюда уйти?

Джаред замер на пол-глотке. 

— Что? — спросил он, словно не расслышав сказанное Дженсеном. Или не поверив, что Дженсен мог такое сказать.

Дженсен мысленно пробежался по их последним часам. Нет, поданные знаки он определённо понял правильно. Джаред явно проявлял интерес.

— Ты не хочешь пойти со мной? Ко мне? — перефразировал он. Это же не связь, а развлечься никому не повредит. — Ненадолго? — он затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа. 

Джаред улыбнулся и ответил:

— Ага. Хочу.

Дженсен вмиг соскочил с табурета. Он попытался выглядеть спокойным, заставил себя двигаться немного медленнее и не выказывать возбуждения. Но сердце его колотилось едва ли не громче музыкального автомата и ладони вспотели. Правда, удерживать себя в руках ему помогало то, что Джаред, судя по некоторым признакам, нервничал не меньше его. Он то и дело поглядывал на Дженсена, словно не совсем был уверен в его реальности. И сияющая его улыбка временами нервно угасала.

Чуть не загнав обратно холодом и снежным вихрем, на выходе их встретил порыв зимнего ветра, растворившийся потом в небытии. Дженсен засмеялся и втянул голову в плечи, пряча уши под воротник.

— Холодрыга какая, — сказал он, и Джаред согласно кивнул, плотнее запахиваясь в куртку. Он пододвинулся ближе к Дженсену, и тот увидел его тёплые выдохи в зимнем воздухе. Джаред ежился, но явно не от холода.

На освещённой парковке у бара стояло четыре машины. Джаред не шагнул ни к одной из них. Дженсен посмотрел на собственный чёрный пикап, и потом на два внедорожника и красный додж, пытаясь угадать, которая из машин — Джаредова.

— Я, ну... — на миг порыв ветра взметнулся снова, и они съёжились оба. Джаред смущённо продолжил: — У меня нет машины, — он смотрел вниз, не на Дженсена. — Меня подвёз приятель. Его ещё некоторое время... не будет. Несколько часов, — взгляд Джареда наконец пересёкся со взглядом Дженсена, вот только Дженсен ответить ничего сейчас не смог, потому что был занят раздумьями о том, не останется ли Джаред у него на ночь. — Но я могу ему сказать, чтобы не беспокоился, — закончил Джаред.

Дженсен уже давно ни с кем не проводил ночь. Задолго до фактического ухода Шона у них всё уже завершилось, они спали в разных комнатах несколько месяцев. Совместная ночь — такое может обернуться осложнениями. Она может означать связь, обязательства и отношения. И разбитое сердце. А может и ничего не означать. Он просто слишком себя накручивает, не все же парни такие, как его бывший бойфренд. Дженсен немного поизучал нервную улыбку на лице Джареда, и решил, что с ним-то всё будет без проблем. И сказал:

— Может, поедешь со мной?

Они заскочили на минутку в магазин, вроде как прикупить пива. В голову Дженсена закралась мысль, что Джаред — он совсем из какой-то глуши. Потому что тот оглядывался в магазине с некоторой оторопью. Правда, Дженсен вёл себя не лучше. Они вместе пробежались по рядам, задевая друг друга плечами, и кассир ни слова не сказал, увидев упаковку презервативов, потихоньку запихнутую Дженсеном на ленту между пивом и чипсами. Бретт всегда знал, в какие вещи лучше не соваться, — как и большинство горожан. Они все словно бы считали, что если ты настолько чокнут и отважен, что зимуешь в этих краях, то можешь делать всё, чего твоя душенька захочет.

Сев в пикап, Джаред словно заполнил его собой. У Дженсена даже в ушах застучало. От посягательств на Джареда прямо сейчас его удерживало только понимание того, что через десяток минут в его распоряжении окажется постель и запертая входная дверь. Так что Дженсен оставался на месте, хотя желал бы прямо сейчас податься к Джареду, поцеловать его лицо, почувствовать в руках его бицепсы, оседлать его бедро и тереться, пока не кончит, как подросток, прямо в штаны. Но Дженсен держал обе руки на рулевом колесе и смотрел прямо на дорогу.

До дома Дженсена они добрались медленнее, чем ему хотелось бы, — из-за ветра и снегопада. Когда они въехали на подъездную дорожку, храбрость на минуту оставила Дженсена. Он припарковался и уставился сквозь лобовое стекло на заднюю стенку гаража, по-прежнему сжимая в руках руль, и задался вопросом — что это он, черт побери, затеял? Но потом Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда, — и осторожность была развеяна по ветру. По морозному буранному ветру.

— Приехали, — сказал Дженсен и вытащил ключи из зажигания.

Джаред кивнул, улыбка тронула его губы, и Дженсен просто не смог удержаться, — дотянулся и поцеловал его. Поцелуй вышел нежный, робкий и многообещающий, как большинство первых поцелуев. Дженсену понравилось. Настолько, что он попробовал ещё раз, уже немного смелее. А потом ещё смелее. А потом кому-то из них пришло в голову немного применить язык, и зубы Джареда прикусили нижнюю губу Дженсена, — и волна желания пробежала по хребту Дженсена. Он прижался теснее в желании большего. Он жаждал всего, что Джаред готов был ему дать. Рука Дженсена погрузилась Джареду в волосы, другой рукой он упёрся в приборную панель. Длинные пальцы Джареда стали изучать лицо Дженсена, его шею, грудь и плечи.

Они отодвинулись друг от друга на пару дюймов, — Дженсен тяжело дышал, сердце его заполошно билось, а джинсы стали тесноваты. Окна пикапа начали запотевать. Джаред спросил:

— В дом?

Дженсен кивнул, нащупывая ручку дверцы. Из пикапа он почти вывалился, едва не упав на бетонный пол, но справившись под обеспокоенным взглядом Джареда. Они обменялись конфузливыми улыбками, и оба рванули к двери в дом.

Едва они зашли внутрь, Джаред сграбастал его и прижал к стене. Путаясь руками, мешаясь, они принялись раздевать друг друга. Дженсен стаскивал с Джареда куртку, одновременно стряхивая свою, а Джаред тем временем уже тянул, дёргая, рубашку Дженсена, просовывал под неё руки. Когда холодные его пальцы коснулись голой кожи Дженсена, тот втянул воздух, и живот его напрягся. Дженсен отпустил тяжёлую куртку Джареда, и она сползла, спутывая Джареду руки. Тот опустил их вниз, чтобы рукава соскользнули. Куртка свалилась на пол, её отбросили в сторону, мгновенно позабыв о ней, как и о рубашке и куртки Дженсена, и о единственном его ботинке, который ему удалось сбросить.

В кухне они наткнулись на стойку. Угол её больно врезался Дженсену в бок, но дымка возбуждения, затуманившая мозг, сделала эту боль совсем далёкой. Дженсен стал подталкивать Джареда, выпихивая его из кухни в коридор. Джаред не глядя шагал назад, то ли надеясь, что Дженсен не даст ему врезаться в стену, то ли просто слишком занятый шеей Дженсена, чтобы заботиться о чем-то ещё. Прикусив Дженсену кожу на ключице, он всосал её так, что Дженсен застонал.

Дженсен дёрнул тесную рубашку Джареда обеими руками, даже пуговицы полетели, защёлкав по полу. Это на миг вернуло его в реальность.

— Блин, — пробормотал Джаред, слегка отстранившись. Дженсен почувствовал, что краснеет. Рубашка Джареда сползла, удерживаемая единственной оставшейся внизу пуговицей. Под ней открылась белая футболка.

— Прости, — сказал Дженсен. Джаред помотал головой и содрал с себя и рубашку и футболку в несколько грубых рывков.

— Да ничего, — ответил он. Его рот накрыл губы Дженсена, его язык проскользнул внутрь между ними. Дженсен вцепился в плечи Джареда, впиваясь пальцами в нежную кожу, в жёсткие мышцы, а потом повёл руками по твёрдой Джаредовой спине вниз. Подавшись бёдрами вперёд, он притёрся к Джареду, и тот застонал ему прямо в ухо. Широкие ладони Джареда опустились и обхватили задницу Дженсена, побуждая того втираться ещё сильнее.

Прислонившись к косяку двери в спальню, Дженсен прижался бёдрами к бедрам Джареда. Ощутил, как теплая твёрдость Джареда напротив чуть отстраняется, и между их бедёр появляется рука Джареда, обхватывающая ладонью выпуклость у Дженсена. Ноги Дженсена начали подрагивать, головы откинулась назад, на дерево косяка.

— В кровать, — сказал он, подтолкнув Джареда в требуемом направлении.

Джаред потянул его за собой, протащил все несколько футов до матраса и рухнул на постель. Колени Дженсена подогнулись, он повалился на Джареда сверху. Руки Джареда были повсюду: протискивались под ещё не сброшенную Дженсеном рубашку, сновали вверх и вниз по бёдрам Дженсена, обтянутым джинсами, мяли пах. Дженсену хотелось бы отплатить той же монетой, но сначала пришлось ненадолго выпрямиться, чтобы стянуть с себя рубашку и расстегнуть ремень, давая джинсам возможность соскользнуть вниз по бёдрам. Джаред с одобрением ухмыльнулся, и руки его наконец погрузились в боксёры Дженсена.

— Ох, ёб... — когда рука Джареда обхватила напряжённый Дженсенов член и стала дрочить, Дженсен положил голову Джареду на плечо. Жаркое трение по члену, уже потёкшему смазкой, грозило столкнуть Дженсена за край. — Блядь, — Дженсен положил руку на запястье Джареду, сам не зная, остановить он его хочет, или ускорить. Тот ускорился сам. Дженсен со стоном уткнулся ему в шею, приникая ртом к коже. Было офигенно лизать там, посасывать её, но, подумав о том, что ещё он мог бы сделать своим ртом в сочетании с рукой Джареда, Дженсен кончил, прикусив ему кожу. Бёдра его в хватке Джареда дёрнулись, и Дженсен спустил в бельё.

Джаред сделал ещё несколько движений по его члену, потом отпустил. Он просто лежал под Дженсеном, пока тот собирался с силами, и, похоже, был всем доволен. На щеках Дженсена разлилась краска, благо, Джаред этого не видел, — потому что, боже праведный, это какой-то скорострел. Он слишком стар для этого дерьма. И к тому же он до сих пор был в джинсах, мать их.

— Извини, — выговорил он.

— Не извиняйся. 

Этой ночью они будут приспосабливаться друг к другу. Дженсен сел и посмотрел на Джареда. Тот ему улыбнулся.

— Мне понравилось.

Что на это ответить, Дженсен не знал, так что промолчал, сосредоточившись на другом. Вид у Джареда был прямо-таки растерзанный. Волосы спутались и растрепались, особенно там, где в них вцеплялся Дженсен. Губы распухли от поцелуев. Прямо под челюстью был засос, наверное, поставленный Дженсеном на подходе к оргазму. Взгляд Дженсена скользнул вниз по груди Джареда, и ещё ниже, туда, где в джинсы уходила дорожка волос. Джаред выглядел так, словно кем-то был изваян. Словно эти изгибы и плоскости, эти твёрдые линии высекла с любовью рука художника. Дженсен дерзнул опустить взгляд ещё ниже, и брови его чуть приподнялись. Обалдеть. То ли это игра лунного света, то ли у Джареда действительно была чертовски веская причина носить брюки посвободнее. Тайны, подобные этой, заслуживают исследования, подумалось Дженсену.

Он сунул пальцы под ремень Джареда и посмотрел, как тот прикусывает губу, закрывая глаза. Прекрасный вид, решил Дженсен. И продвинулся немного дальше, расстегивая болт и сдвигая бегунок на молнии, чтобы добраться до черных боксеров, и понимая, что там определенно была не игра света. Всё, что там было — Джаредово. Нагнув голову, Дженсен несильно провёл ртом по его члену, прямо через ткань, — и Джаред задохнулся, подбросив бёдра. Это возбуждало, давало пьянящее чувство полного контроля над ним. Уже многие годы мало что так нравилось Дженсену, как делать минет.

Он сдвинул трусы Джареда лишь настолько, чтобы высвободить его огромный член, опустив резинку тому под мошонку. Измерил его ладонью и про себя чертыхнулся. Обхватил у основания пальцами, на пробу лизнул головку. Джаред оправдывал его ожидания.

Руки Джареда скомкали простынь, он раздвинул ноги и толкнулся вперёд. Дженсен снова лизнул, медленнее, дольше, — и дыхание Джареда сорвалось. Дженсен решил перестать дразнить его — и себя — и всосал самый кончик. О, тут было, что ощутить во рту. Он принял глубже — насколько смог — и слегка подавился. Вернулся к прежнему, решив заняться головкой как следует. Провёл языком снизу. Пока он сосал и лизал, весь погружённый в свои ощущения, Джаред тискал в кулаке то простынь, то плечо Дженсена. А порой он дотягивался до его головы и мягко прихватывал её рукой, именно так, как нравилось Дженсену. Обвив член Джареда ладонью, Дженсен провёл по нему вверх-вниз.

А потом ещё раз, и ещё, пока Джаред не перешёл от мягкой хватки на его затылке к настойчивому потягиванию за волосы. Пока Джаред не стал лепетать:

— М-м-м… Я… ахх!.. Дженсен, я сейч… — тогда Дженсен отдёрнулся, но крепко сжал руку. Глаза Джареда распахнулись, потом зажмурились, и, потеряв контроль, он стал трахать кулак Дженсена, вскидывая бёдра. Дженсену хотелось запомнить Джареда таким, он просто впитывал в себя эту картину. Стон Джареда оборвался вскриком, и он кончил, пульсируя в кулаке Дженсена. Сперма брызнула Джареду на живот и грудь. Дженсен улыбнулся.

По телу Джареда пробежала дрожь, левая нога дёрнулась, потом он приподнялся и сел, притягивая к себе Дженсена для грубого и настойчивого поцелуя. Дженсен, стиснув рукой плечо Джареда, приоткрыл рот, радостно ему сдаваясь.

Тяжело дыша, они распались. Джаред рухнул на постель, Дженсен повалился рядом. Сегодня вечером он всего лишь хотел немного выпить. Но сейчас и здесь — он был счастлив.

_На кожу Дженсена ложится снег, но ему отчего-то не холодно, а уютно и тепло. Подняв руку, он ловит на кончик пальца изящную снежинку и рассматривает её. Она должна бы таять от тепла его руки, но почему-то не тает, оставаясь идеально прекрасной. А потом к ней присоединяются другие снежинки, их всё больше и больше, — пока на теле Дженсена не появляется тонкий, как защитное покрытие, слой снега. Озадаченный Дженсен пытается его смахнуть, — и вдруг задыхается от осознания, что его кожа перестала быть кожей, превратившись в сложносплетённую, как белые завитки татуировки, вязь инея, покрывшую его с ног до головы. Он же должен быть мёртвым! Замёрзнуть. А ему тепло._

Дженсен медленно раскрыл глаза и оглядел тёмную комнату. Поднёс к глазам руку, — просто проверка, — нет, кожа как кожа. Он почувствовал облегчение — или разочарование, сам не понимал. Просто странный сон. Глупый. Но там он почувствовал...

Любовь.

Дженсен не помнил, во сколько уснул. Он прибрался и вытащил из багажника машины сумки, а потом они с Джаредом лежали рядом, пока легкое дыхание Джареда не убаюкало его. Кстати об этом, — Дженсен потянулся, проверяя спутанный ворох простыней и одеял рядом с собой. Они были всё ещё теплы, но уже пусты, и внутри Дженсена завязался маленький узелок разочарования. Но тут же вмешался здравый смысл. Машины у Джареда не было, а ближайший к Дженсену сосед жил в нескольких милях. Разве что Джаред вообразил себя наполовину Йети и вернулся в город пешком? Нет, скорее всего, он был где-то в доме. И вообще, не надо забывать — никаких связей. Дженсен сел, верх одеяла свалился с его груди на колени. Он попытался вновь набраться решимости. Ведь всего неделю назад это было так легко.

Джаред стоял в углу у окна, прижимая пальцы к покрытому инеем стеклу, и смотрел на свежевыпавший снег. В бледном свете луны он словно светился. Как ожившая ледяная скульптура, — совершенно неземной вид. Там, где пальцы Джареда прикасались к стеклу, завитки инея закручивались, выходя из-под них, и Дженсен заморгал, — потому что ему вдруг померещилось, что кожа Джареда тоже покрыта инеем. Но, вглядевшись снова, он увидел кожу его точно такой же, какой она была в баре, и увидел, что Джаред смотрит на него. Глупый сон.

[ ](https://i6.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/22/0a575b87f257fdcb7a5d6ddf2d890196.jpg)

— Привет, — тихо сказал Джаред.

— Привет.

— Я тебя разбудил?

Дженсен покачал головой.

— Нет, просто я... — он примолк, не зная, как продолжить. Сказать, что он беспокоился о том, что парень, подцепленный им в баре несколько часов назад, решит уйти? Сказать, что боится снова остаться в одиночестве? Его не должно такое беспокоить. Одному жить неплохо, — сказал он себе, зная, что врёт даже в мыслях. Шон звал его «Липучкой», пытаясь этим оскорбить. Сверх-привязчивый. Да ладно, Дженсен, у тебя же тут вовсе не отношения, ничего такого.

— Холодно, — договорил он вслух. Это, кстати, была правда.

Джаред улыбнулся. Глянул искоса, так, что в животе у Дженсена всё перевернулось. И сказал:

— С этим я могу тебе помочь, — и пошёл обратно к кровати.

И это тоже была правда.

Когда Джаред его коснулся, что-то в Дженсене ожидало, что прикосновение будет льдисто-холодным. А что-то думало, что оно будет словно во сне. Но прикосновение было утешительно обычным, тёплым и нежным, и Дженсен потянулся вслед ему. Джаред нырнул на постель, под одеяла рядом с ним, и ещё несколько часов они провели в изучении друг друга – без напряжения, без оценивания.

Когда Дженсен проснулся снова, в окна уже вползал рассвет, проливаясь лучами на пол. Дженсен зевнул, в уютном одеяльном коконе ему было тепло и блаженно. Теплое тело Джареда по-прежнему было рядом, и Дженсен улыбнулся себе под нос. Впервые за долгое время он был готов встретить новый день, и это, кстати, было прекрасно.

Перейдя от сна к бодрствованию за пару секунд, Джаред сел на постели. Дженсен задрал бровь. Ранняя пташка. Он бы ему позавидовал, не будь такой приятной возможность подольше поспать. 

— Доброе утро, — сказал Джаред.

— Хм. Ага, — Дженсен кивнул и посмотрел на часы рядом с кроватью. — Семь тридцать.

— Мне надо идти, — Джаред откинул простыню и встал, не стыдясь своей наготы. Дженсен позволил своим глазам обласкать его с головы до пят, потому что если уж показывают, отчего бы не посмотреть? Ничего в этом нет плохого. В рассветном освещении Джаред выглядел более темнокожим, загорелым. Волосы упали ему на глаза, и Дженсен еле устоял, чтобы не откинуть их рукой

Джаред стал собирать свою одежду, разбросанную по полу, — и тут Дженсен наконец осознал, что Джаред ему сказал.

— О. Ну, я бы... — он обшарил глазами пол, ища свои вещи. — Я бы мог тебя отвезти.

Джаред наконец-то посмотрел на него прямо. Его глаза были темнее, чем помнилось Дженсену.

— Ты не обязан.

— Приятель, у тебя машины нету, — сказал Дженсен, садясь. В комнате оказалось холодно, и он вздрогнул. Наверное, вечером отключил термостат. Правда, он этого не помнил.

Джаред посмотрел в окно. Стекла полностью заиндевели, выглядели они, как подготовленные к покраске церковные витражи.

— Неважно.

— Что? — Дженсен фыркнул. — Там вроде как минусовая температура. Полагаешь, что дойдёшь пешком?

Джаред снова присел на кровать. И долго молчал.

— Я не хочу уходить, — наконец тихо сказал он. Дженсен почувствовал прилив тепла в душе.

Улыбнувшись, он приглашающе приподнял край одеяла.

— Тебе и не обязательно.

Дженсен был не против поваляться в постели с Джаредом ещё немного. Ему не удержать его, Дженсен это понимал, — но несколько лишних совместных часов не пойдут во вред никому из них.

Джаред посмотрел на одеяла. Потом на Дженсена. Тому вдруг на миг показалось, что у Джареда льдисто-голубые глаза, — но потом они снова стали зелеными. Дженсен заморгал. Наверное, игра света, глаза у Джареда были зелено-карие. 

— Я смогу остаться, если ты мне это скажешь, — сказал Джаред таким убеждённым тоном, что улыбка Дженсена увяла. — Скажи мне: «Останься».

Он так серьёзно это произнёс, словно, выйди он за дверь, — и Дженсену больше никогда его не увидеть. Словно это было важно, — чтобы Дженсен велел ему остаться. Чувствуя себя неловко, Дженсен пожал плечами.

— Можешь остаться, если хочешь.

— Нет, — Джаред покачал головой. — Только если хочешь ты.

Дженсен провёл по губам языком, подумав, что в каком-то месте этого разговора они вдруг вышли за его рамки, и что в их диалоге есть смыслы, непонятные ему. Всё произошло так быстро и внезапно, и это определённо противоречило правилам, установленным Дженсеном для себя, — но Дженсену захотелось большего.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

Джаред улыбнулся. Серьезность была позабыта, он снова нырнул к Дженсену в постель. 

— Ну, тогда я останусь, — сказал он, и у Дженсена возникло ощущение, что Джаред имеет в виду срок гораздо более длительный, чем просто следующее утро.

И отчего-то Дженсену это пришлось по душе. Его сердце взяло верх над рассудком. Да, узы ведут к разбитому сердцу, но отсутствие уз оставляет тебя с сердцем замёрзшим. Дженсен решил, что ему больше нравится вот так — свернуться клубком подле Джаредова тепла.

Джаред опять обнял Дженсена, и тот снова уснул. Ему снился белый иней и скользкий лёд, но там не было холода. Там было манящее тепло, и он пожелал, чтобы так и оставалось, — и оно осталось.

**Author's Note:**

> Frost - это иней, мороз, наледь, а ещё в английском фольклоре существует Jack Frost (Джек Фрост, Ледяной Джек) - персонаж, олицетворяющий собой зиму, наподобие русского Морозко.


End file.
